Total Video Game Island
by cjWriter1997
Summary: 24 video game characters compete with one another in a series of video game based challenges to earn a grand prize of 2 million dollars! Pac-Man is the host and has a new machine called the Universal LandScape Machine (or ULS Machine) that can change real life landscapes into virtual layouts. Who will win this obnoxious show? You'll have to find out on Total Video Game Island!
1. Chapter 1: New Show, New Crew

**Total Video Game Island**

CHAPTER 1: New Show, New Crew

* * *

What is up guys, cjwriter1997 is here with my first story! This is a mash-up of famous video game characters that are all crossed together in a Total Drama Island based game show with challenges inspired by the games they are from.

First off: **ALL THE VIDEO GAME CHARACTERS DO NOT BELONG TO ME. THEY BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL CREATORS AND DESIGNERS. THIS IS ONLY MADE FOR THE ENJOYMENT OF MY PASTIME.**

Now that we got that cleared, let's move on.

Please feel free to do whatever you do to fan-fictions. I am always open to supportive feedback and criticism.

Hope your favorite video game or video game character is mentioned here. I tried to get a wide variety of characters from many different video games but we all know there are tons more than what I picked. So anyway, I hope you enjoy this.

THANKS FOR READING!

* * *

"I'm in the mood for some pellets right now, could maybe eat a couple of delicious fruit but of course I can't...because I'm here to host the first edition of Video Game Drama Island!" said the round yellow man we know as Pac-Man. He was standing near a helicopter pad in the middle of a moderate sized island where it was covered in buildings and trees and smelt like a jungle. "Yes that is right, as a spin-off series to the beloved Total Drama Island, Chris McLean has made me the host of this show and with all pride I am so glad that he picked me. I am the legendary arcade icon from Namco studios, I am the amazing ghost chaser, I am the yellow man of awesomeness, I-"

"Boss! The contestants are coming!" said a young boy who wore a striped shirt and baseball hat.

"Quiet Ness!" scowled Pac-Man facing to his left to Ness who fell timid "I'm in the middle of something. Go play along with that stick of yours"

"Um...It's a baseball bat" Ness corrected scratching behind his ear.

"I don't care" shouted Pac-Man. His demeanor changed as he looked back at the camera with his big smile "Sorry about that folks, he's uh, a newbie here" he shook his head "Anyway we got a great cast of iconic video game characters. There all from different games, with a few from the same. We have a total of 24 of them who will compete in a series of challenges, and one by one they'll get eliminated until one remains and that one wins...not a million but 2 million dollars. There is also a special bonus in which I'll mention once all contestants arrive."

"Um, boss," squeaked Ness

"What is it now!" Pac-Man scowled fiercely

"The helicopter is approaching" replied the boy pointing at a small speck in the sky quickly growing larger and more visible. Pac-Man quickly ran up to the helicopter pad and ordered all the staff to get ready. The wind from the blades of the helicopter became violent blowing Ness into a tree. As the helicopter landed Pac-Man ordered to shut it off immediately. The rotors slowed down to a stop as Pac-Man ordered a staff to pull Ness off the tree.

"Well folks" Pac-Man said to the camera as he walked towards the cabin door of the chopper. "Let's meet our contestants" He grab the helicopter door and looked over to where Ness was. One of the staff gave him a ladder and he fell down halfway through and landed on the staff with a thud.

"Oh please don't let them be as useless as him" Pac-Man muttered to himself

The door was open and Pac-Man ordered one contestant to come out one at a time. The first contestant that decided to go was a blue hedgehog with red sneakers. He seemed confident and proud. As he jumped off the cabin door he did a flip and landed on both his feet flawlessly,

"You guys know me, I'm the fastest creature in the world. My name is Sonic the Hedgehog and I'm here to win, nothing else"

Pac-Man nodded "Long time no see my friend. How's that new game of yours coming?"

Sonic laughed "Like I'm gonna tell _you._ "

"Um, excuse me, can we move on, it's getting quite musty in here" said a young lady who wore shorts and a blue tank-top. She had two pistols hooked up to her waistline.

"Hey, no guns are permitted in this show, put them away" Pac-Man ordered. The lady shrugged and took the guns off and handed them to Pac-Man who gave it to a staff to lock it away. Then Pac-Man asked the lady to introduce herself.

"Hello everybody, my name is Lara Croft from the video game series Tomb Raider. It's a pleasure to be here"

Pac-Man nodded "Nice having you here too, _NEXT!"_

"Oh yeah, it's a me, Mario!" said a happy man wearing overalls over a red shirt and a red hat. He jumped up having a "boing" sound when he did. "Imma happy to be here"

Sonic rolled his eyes and said to himself "Great"

Pac-Man smiled "Thanks for coming Mario, it's been a while since I seen you too"

Then a blocky man with blocky features jumped off and waved. He stayed silent however not showing too much expression.

"Ah Steve from Minecraft" Pac-Man acknowledged "Nice of you to join us"

Steve nodded.

"Move out the way, Master Chief coming through" said an armored soldier with a helmet and a visor. He was tall and lean and tough even though we couldn't see his face or body.

"Hey MC, welcome" Pac-Man welcomed. Master Chief stopped in his tracks and walked over to Pac-Man.

"Did you just call me, MC?" he asked very sternly

"Why yes I did, can I help you?" Pac-Man asked not showing fear (although Pac-Man is used to being chased by ghosts and stuff so yeah)

Master Chief lifted his hand "High five man, I like being called that"

Pac-Man laughed and high fived him "Ah you got me wondering there. I almost had to call security. But anyway let's move on, _NEXT._ "

Master Chief walked over to the rest of the contestants. Ness walked up to him and smiled.

"Hi, MC" he said

"Shut up" was the reply

A orange robot walked out the cabin and pumped its arm. Only it wasn't an it. It was Samus the female soldier from the game Metroid. She walked up to Pac-Man and shook his hand.

"Wowee!" shouted a red creature wearing baggy jeans from the cabin "Spyro can you believe what you see?"

A purple dragon walked up to him and smiled "Indeed, Crash. It's good to get noticed more since both of our careers have gone downhill"

Crash hushed him "Don't say that right now"

"Oh sorry," Spyro blushed "You know me, I get carried away with my words"

Pac-Man told the two stand by the others while a pretty woman in a pink dress with blonde hair and a crown stepped down with the help of Mario.

"Oh thank you dear," she said with smile

Mario smiled "Anything for a you, Princess Peach". Mario and Peach walked over to the other video game contestants. Master Chief gave a flirting whistle as he saw Peach. Peach laughed but Mario ran up to Master Chief with anger.

"Just a who the hell do you think you are, whistling at my fair lady" Mario confronted

Master Chief laughed real hard "Wait, what? I cannot believe that you too are actually dating" he laughs even more "It's alright fat boy, go to your 'fair lady'. I won't mess with her anymore" he laughs even more.

Pac-Man hushed Master Chief "Nice words MC, but learn to stay quiet sometime so we can get on with the show"

"He called me fat boy" Mario whined

" _NEXT!_ "

A young man, cloaked in green garment, walked out the cabin and swung his sword at an imaginary man. Then he retracted his sword and smiled. "Just a little swordsmanship, I say"

Pac-Man seemed impressed "That sword there you got it's good stuff. And your voice, Link, is pretty cool too."

Link chuckled as he scratched the back of his neck "Ah thanks, it's different not being in a video game. I can actually talk."

"Hey, Peter Pan, move away so I can steal the show" said a tall beautiful young lady wearing a leather exposing vest and leather gloves. Her pants were tight and black. She stood there with crossing her arms and tapping her right foot.

Link quickly moved out the way not saying anything and the lady jumped off and looked at the camera.

"Readers, I'm Sonya Blade from the Mortal Kombat series" she then looked at the other contestants "Losers, if you try to ever get in my way of winning, prepare to get your ass kicked" As she walked on a man with a camouflage outfit and sturdy black boots walked out the helicopter and saluted to the camera.

"Name's Solid Snake. From the district of Metal Gear" he said then dropped the salute.

"Hi!" shouted a cute small pink creature who seemed pumped. He looked at the contestants and pointed a little arm at them "Me Kirby, ya, me KIRBY!"

"What?" Sonic raised an eyebrow

Pac-Man smiled at the pink creature "Welcome to the show, my friend" Kirby smiled and waved his hands in the air and then rolled around towards the rest of the characters.

Over back at the helicopter was a young boy with spiky brown hair with big shoes and a red shirt and pants. He carried a long key-like blade over his shoulder. He smiled a bright smile.

"Hey everyone, my name is Sora from the game series of Kingdom Hearts. This right here is my Keyblade."

"What the hell is this? Show and tell?" scoffed Sonya Blade "Get out of here nerd"

Sora chuckled uncomfortably as he walked away. Then a pink creature wearing a red dress quickly walked up to Sora and placed an arm on him. Sora quickly turned around.

"It's okay Sora, I like your keyblade. It's cool" she said

"Well thanks, I-" Sora tried to say

"But not as much as I love Sonic!" said the girl as she looked at Sonic with dreamy eyes.

Sonic faked a gag "Nice one Amy"

Amy laughed "Oh Sonic"

"This is getting highly foolish" said a red girl with long blonde hair. She wore casual clothes and held a pencil and notepad in her hands. She was tapping the eraser on her cheekbone.

Amy looked at her with disgust "And you are?"

The girl smiled "My thanks for asking, I go by the proper name of Coco Bandicoot but you can refer me as Coco"

"Nerd alert" Sonya said

Coco smiled again "The proper term I use is 'Genius'"

"Whatever" Sonya rolled her eyes

Coco got off and joined her brother Crash and his friend Spyro. The next contestant stepped down from the helicopter. He was young man, but short, wearing nothing but blue armor.

"Yo yo yo! Mr. Mega to the Man in the house" shouted the happy blue man

"Nice to see another one of my biggest rivals here" Pac-Man grinned "Only this one sucks as bad as I do"

Mega Man gave a look "When was the last game you made big bucks on?"

"Oh really, I'm guessing the new Mega Man X franchise isn't coming soon either" Pac-Man said with a sly smile. Then they both start laughing. "Oh I remember those times"

Mega Man walked up to Pac-Man and gave him a secret handshake. Then Pac-Man gasped as he saw something he would bare not to see...his wife.

"Hello my dear Pac-Man!" she waved as she got off the chopper. "Look, I'm here for the show" she quickly ran up to him where he froze. When Ms. Pac-Man saw his expression she tilted her head "What's the matter? Didn't expect to see your ex-wife being a contestant of your very own show?"

"Ex?" Mega Man raised an eyebrow

Pac-Man's yellow skin were paler than Peach's skin. He looked around and shouted "Alright, who let her in! Security! Take her away!"

Ms. Pac-Man laughed "Silly, I already signed a contract. I'm set right here for good"

Pac-Man got on his knees and hollered "No" for a very long time. When he was done he got up and said to a worker "You're fired"

"But I didn't do anything" replied the helpless worker

"You're just fired. Security take this guy away" ordered the angry host. Two big men picked the worker up and took him away. Pac-Man looked at his wife and sighed. "Well, if you're a contestant then go with the other contestants" he mumbled.

Then a young girl, wearing baggy jeans and a white tank top, came out with a hop. She wore big glasses and a red beanie.

"Hello guys" she greeted "My name's Tricky. I'm a runner from the mobile game, Subway Surfers."

"Wait, I didn't know you would accept mobile game characters" Lara Croft raised an eyebrow

"Hey," shrugged Pac-Man "Chris told me to have at least one character from Subway Surfers because he is really addicted to that game"

"But I can still do really well," Tricky stated "Just wait until we get the first challenge. I'll prove to you"

A tall ripped man wearing a white karate gi with ripped sleeves and a black belt wrapped around his waist cleared his throat loudly. They rest of the contestants look towards the man.

"Sorry, sore throat" he explained "My name is Ryu by the way, from the Street Fighter franchise" he bowed slightly and walked over to the rest.

Next was a young martial artist who wore a red headband and black pants with red stripes on the side. He came out reading a book, one with foreign characters on the cover. He came not noticing the rest. Pac-Man crossed his arms and cleared his throat.

Liu Kang looked up and smiled "Oh, terribly sorry, got carried away with this book"

Sonic frowned "Dude you've been reading that all day"

"I know" nodded Liu Kang with a smile "It's a really good book about ancient martial arts"

Ryu looked up "Which one is it?"

Liu Kang showed the cover "Techniques with Peace Fighting Vol. 3. My favorite so far"

Ryu laughed "I read that one 4 times. But don't worry I won't spoil it for you" Liu Kang laughed with him.

Sonya Blade grew impatient again "Hey, can we move on?"

Pac-Man agreed " _NEXT!_ "

Out came out the helicopter was a two-tailed fox who flew and landed on the ground at ease. He had a device in his hands that he pressed a button on. Immediately a song was played, and the fox smiled.

"Good afternoon, fellow competitors, my name is Miles Prower, but you all know me as Tails. The good-hearted genius of Sega studios. And this here is my self-made MP3 player. It can hold over 1 billion songs which is more than enough for me"

Lara Croft raised an eyebrow "Interesting"

Ms. Pac-Man laughed "That's incredible, you should sell more copies of those. You'll make good money."

"Well that's why I came here to earn the money for this product" Tails replied pausing the song. "Now if you excuse me, my intro is done"

Back at the chopper cabin, a contestant was there looking around the island. This contestant was a scary-looking yellow duck with a metal body. "Hello, I'm Chica from the Five Night's At Freddy's franchise" although she looked slightly intimidating, her voicing was very gentle and welcoming.

She didn't say nothing else as she moved along. The last contestant was a young beautiful lady, who wore a royal purple dress and golden crown. Unlike Peach, this character was more vividly realistic. She floated off the cabin of the helicopter and onto the ground.

"Hello there, my name is Zelda from the Legend of Zelda franchise and it's an honor to be here. It's nice seeing new people from new worlds."

"Indeed that is Zelda" Pac-Man agreed and then counted off the contestants. "24 of you guys. That's perfect. Reason why, is I need an even amount of contestants to make equal teams. We'll get to that later though"

"Hey um, Pac-Man?" called Amy "Is there ever so happen to be a place where I can...you know"

Pac-Man nodded "Actually there's something I wanna show you. Please follow me"

The contestants were now at a building where there was two rooms. One was blocked by a wooden door and one only by a curtain. They each had a plaque above the entrance. One encrypted with "Voting" and the other with "Confessional".

Pac-Man had them all inside the building and pointed at the curtain. "This is the voting room in which you will walk in and use the Voting Slip, a certified piece paper just for voting, and make your decision right there." The he pointed at the wooden door "This is the Confessional room, where you may go in to talk about what's on your mind. Feel free to use it anytime."

* * *

 **(CONFESSIONALS WILL ALWAYS BE LIKE THIS)**

 **Sonic:** Wow the confessional is actually not in a stinky bathroom for once. Anyway, Sonic's gonna win the game yo. This show will only further my career. (Scratches the back of his neck) Yeah so much, that my next game will actually be pretty decent...wait, did I really just say that!

 **Sonya:** Last thing I wanna do is freakin' sit her and talk about "what's on my mind" but I was just curious okay. (sits with arms crossed).

 **Link:** I've been thinking about what I should do for this show. So I thought maybe I could be the class clown you know, but rejected that idea. I'm just gonna be my normal self. It's the only Link I know.

 **Liu Kang:** (sits on the seat reading a book)  
 **Chica (from outside):** (knocks on the door) Um, are you done yet?

 **Tricky:** Ooh, what does this button do (clicks button and now she's upside down) Whoa, sweet (pushes another button and now is black and white) haha (pushes another button and gets sprung in the air and hits her head on the ceiling) Ow!...haha let's do it again! (pushes it again and again till confessional is over)

* * *

The next spot Pac-Man showed was the cafeteria where Donkey Kong, who wasn't very happy to be here, is the chef.

"Listen up!" Donkey Kong ordered "I am the cook for this little here island. The meal schedule is always, ALWAYS, right by the front entrance. So I don't want to hear no whining and crying about what's for dinner. Speaking of dinner, it is always, ALWAYS at exactly 6 o' clock. Now remember if you miss dinner, I will not save a plate. SO, if you want your spaghetti and meatballs be here by 6 o'clock, GOT IT!?"

"Oh yeah! Spaghetti and Meatballs!" cheered Mario but then was silence when Donkey Kong threw a stale biscuit at him and landed in his mouth.

"As I said, dinner is at 6 o'clock no less." Donkey Kong restated "Now go on and get out of here. I'm very busy making you suckers your damn dinner"

* * *

 **Mario:** What's a his deal? I was just a excited. Big Grump (Donkey Kong appears in confessional and stuffs another stale biscuit in his mouth.

* * *

Soon Pac-Man showed their cabins. One for the boys and one for the girls. He then continued on to the Arcade Zone which is where the elimination ceremony would take place. He also showed the gym in which is for recreation and challenges only. Finally they went back to the dock and Pac-Man had a clipboard in his hands.

"Now that the tour is done, we can now begin with giving you guys your teams" he said as the contestants all gathered up. Pac-Man read his clipboard "So, Team 1 will be known as the Raging Gamers and will include Lara Croft, Kirby, Crash, Sonic, Tails, Spyro, Sonya, Sora, Amy, Coco, Tricky, and Mega Man. Those who were just called will go to the left patch of grass over there" Pac-Man pointed towards their patch of grass. He then looked at his clipboard again "Team 2 will be known as the Dangerous Noobs which will include the rest of you guys, Mario, Zelda, Chica, Link, Steve, Peach, Samus, Ryu, Master Chief er...I'm mean MC, Solid Snake, Liu Kang and" he shivers "Ms. Pac-Man"

Ms. Pac-Man gave a glare.

"So those are your teams" Pac-Man continued "Now there's something special about the teams. There is a Captain for each team. The captain is the leader of the team. The captain makes the final decisions in challenges. Plus they also earn immunity during a challenge that has Captain's Immunity. Those challenges will act like regular challenges and after the challenge I will state if Captain's Immunity is available.

"However, there is also Captain's Fail, and like Captain's Immunity, you won't know it until after the challenge. Captain's Fail is when the Captain of the losing team gets automatically eliminated. No voting, just straight up the boot to the behind goodbye. So you gotta be careful when you become captain. You may never know when you might fail"

"I think I could handle that" Sora said to himself

"Now how we pick the captains are simple." Pac-Man continued as he took a device from Ness "I have here a special device that randomizes the name I put in. Whatever name is chosen from this, has the choice to decline or become captain. Pretty simple. Now the names are already here" he navigated a little in the device "First off the Raging Gamers"

The randomizer buzzed and hummed as it randomly picked Sonic. Pac-Man asked Sonic if he wanted to be captain.

"With pleasure" said Sonic with a sly grin

"Ok then next up the Dangerous Noobs'" Pac-Man started the randomizer and it hummed and buzzed again. It landed on Zelda. "Zelda do you want to become captain?"

* * *

 **Zelda:** The honor of being captain is quite the job, and as a princess I know what it's like to be in rule but however, that Captain's fail. I cannot bear being eliminated for doing nothing but leading my team. It's like being dethroned. There's no way.

* * *

"I decline" Zelda answered

"Ok then here we go again" the randomizer was started and landed on Mario. "Mr. Mario, do you wanna become captain. Think about your rival is also team captain"

* * *

 **Mario:** That is a right! Now I have a chance to embarrass Sonic a once again!

* * *

"I accept!" Mario shouted as a reply "Because Sonic is going down"

Sonic smirked "Good enthusiasm, 'Mr. Mario'. I'll be sure to give my team extra pride when we defeat you guys"

Mario and Sonic begin to bicker some more. Pac-Man leaned over to Mega Man "Are you glad we are not as popular as them"

Mega Man held a laugh "Their fame gets into their heads"

Pac-Man nodded and chuckled "Agreed my friend" then he went back to his spot and blew a whistle through his fingers. It pierced right through the ears of the contestants, making the startled contestants cover them with their hands.

"Thank you, now let's move on, shall we" Pac-Man continued "There's one more specific thing I want you to know. And that is the grand prize. As you may have known, the winner of this show earns a buttload of money. But there is also one more thing you guys will earn."

"Really? What could top 2 million bucks?" asked Crash

"Maybe another million" proposed Spyro

"Quiet please, I'm talking" the host hushed "What I was leading to say was the winner also gets 1 million dollars given to their franchise. That means the winning contestant gets a bonus on their salary as well."

"Woohoo!" cheered Kirby "Me Happy!"

"Yes yes," Pac-Man waved a pointer finger in the air "It's exciting but please remember that it takes a lot of pressure and survival to get to the finale and even more to win. There are loads of challenges to come, some of them extremely hard to complete."

"So exactly what variant of difficulty will we encounter in the challenges?" Coco asked

Pac-Man looked a little confused but soon realized what she meant "Oh yes, the first 3 challenges will be called training test courses. Basically there more simplified than the rest of the challenges. Basically involving great athletic skills and cohesive strategy. And with that being said after three challenges, we will have 2 brand new contestants and will start the Universal LandScape Machine or ULS Machine" He let the words soak in and then continued.

"You might be wondering what this machine is. The ULS Machine is a landscape driver for video game layouts that only works with a realistic drive area. In other words, it turns the island into a virtual reality."

"That's freakin' awesome" Mega Man exclaimed "It's like being in a video game but in real life."

"Exactly, so if you wanna see what this machine does then stay alive for the next three challenges."

The contestants were all getting excited with them chattering with each other. Tails raised a hand.

"Yes Tails" Pac-Man called

"What exact layouts will we visit?" asked the fox

Pac-Man grew a wide smile "Pretty much every game mentioned on this show"

* * *

 **Tails:** That is technology I dream to learn to create. To make virtual reality in real life. I must know the blueprints.

* * *

"So where is this machine?" asked Liu Kang

"It's still being installed right now. Which is why we are doing the training challenges." then Pac-Man clasped his hands and smiled "Well, that's some crazy stuff right? Now it is almost 6 o'clock so why don't we wrap this up so you can eat. Ok?"

The contestants all agreed as they were getting hungry. Pac-Man let them go and they all went off, most of them going to the cafeteria.

 **At the cafeteria**

"Where's the spaghetti and meatballs?" whined Mario. Donkey Kong gave a evil glare and Mario sighed "Chicken and mashed potatoes are fine"

"I think he was just joking when he said the stuff about the spaghetti" Sora informed

"I kinda figure a that" said Mario disappointingly

Solid Snake was sitting in the table in the far right corner of the cafeteria. He was eating proportionally while study the outside environment. Samus saw him and sat next to him. Snake looked up and nodded. Samus took her helmet off and took a deep breath.

"Man, is it musty in there" she joked. Snake smiled. Samus took her fork and knife and began cutting her chicken. "It's been awhile since our Super Smash Brawl Tag Team Tournament."

Snake nodded "Sure has"

"It's funny because we were on the same team then and now we're on the same team again." she stuffed a slither of chicken her mouth before she almost gagged.

"What's the matter?" asked Snake

"This chicken is way too dry." she said as she spit it into a napkin "It's like eating a poultry flavored chalk"

Snake chuckled as he looked at his plate of mashed potatoes and two drumsticks "Mine came out fine. You can have it if you one of mine if you want. He gave me two as you can see"

Samus shook her head "I'm fine, he gave me a lot of mashed potatoes as you can see" the both laughed, Samus laughing more lively than Snake.

Over at the Raging Gamers' table, the table made because the captain, Sonic, wanted all of his teammates to eat together, Kirby was eating away on the 6 pieces of chicken he asked Donkey Kong to have. All of the other teammates were watching him chow down all that food. Kirby stopped and pointed at Tricky's plate.

"You eat that?" he asked with mouthful of potatoes

Tricky shrugged and gave Kirby her chicken "I'm a vegetarian anyway"

Sora chuckled slightly "I used to be, til I met bacon"

"BACON!" Kirby screamed

"No no, there's no bacon now" Sonic replied annoyed "Sora why you gotta bring that up?"

"Bring what up?" asked Sora

"The bacon thing" came the reply

"BACON!" Kirby screamed again

"Hey quiet! I said there's no bacon!" Sonic pounded his fist on the table Kirby was quiet afterwards.

* * *

 **Sonic:** Note to self, never in front of Kirby say the word bacon.  
 **Kirby (from outside confessional):** BACON! (Sonic jumps up in the air, startled, and hits his head on the ceiling)

* * *

Over by Mario, he sat with Peach as the two talked romantically to each other. Mario grabbed her hand and looked into her eyes.

"If I won the money I'd a give half to you" he said contently in love

Peach smiled "Same here Mario. It is really nice being with you. I'm glad we could come here together"

"And itza nice being on the same team" replied Mario

"Oh it is" smiled Peach with her eyes dazzling

"Oh my, my heart is melting" Mario joked. They both laughed until Master Chief came by with his food, sat next to Mario and put an arm around him.

"Hey buddy! Aren't you glad we are on the same team" the Chief said it a very sarcastic tone.

Mario nudged away from Master Chief as he removed his arm off his shoulders. "What do you want?"

"Just wanted to be nice and sit with people and start a conversation" he said, once again very sarcastically "I'm not interrupting anything am I?"

"Why ye-" Mario began

"Oh no, you're fine" Peach answered. Mario gave a look but she held her hand to tell him to stop. Master Chief laughed heartedly.

"Oh come on, we can be friends, huh buddy?"

Mario was silent until Peach kicked him in the shin from under the table. "Yes" he muttered

* * *

 **Mario:** I'm doing this for Peach, I don't want to upset my fair lady. Don't get me a wrong, I am not officially "friends" with that dumb goon. Hmph!

 **Master Chief:** I'm just messing with the bozo. He's useless to me, but I do need some pretty strong alliances, and Mario is the strongest of them all...popularity wise.

* * *

After dinner the contestants went to their cabins. Both the cabins were split for both teams. There were labels above the doors of each section. The girls' cabin was closer to the shore while the boys' was nearer to the forest. Together they sat peacefully.

Steve was standing outside watching some birds perched at the girl cabin's roof pecking at the gutter. He then saw Sonya walk right under them. Steve had an idea, because he needed amusement, he picked a tiny pebble and tossed right at the bird. It hit it square on the head. Just as he planned the bird squawked and plopped a bird loogie on top of Sonya's hair.

Sonya felt it but thought it was a rain but once she touched it she nearly gagged. "EW! Bird shit in my hair! Bird shit in my hair!" she ran quickly inside to take a shower. The guys were laughing their ass off.

* * *

 **Steve:** (silently giggles)

* * *

"I call this bunk right by the window" Sonic stated as his team's pack of males explored the cabin. It was dull with light grey walls and a red shaggy carpet. Sonic hopped on the bottom bunk. He patted the slightly firm mattress "Meh, ain't so bad" he then sniffed the bed "the sheets smell good"

Crash hopped right on the nearest bunk "Yahoo! I'm officially done for the night!" then he started snoring right away. Soft but rumbly.

Tails takes his spot on the bunk above Sonic's. Mega Man laid in the bed across from then and Sora hopped on the bunk above Mega Man. Spyro flew up on the bunk above Crash and Kirby hopped the remaining bottom bunk.

Over at the other side of the cabin, the Noobs were settling in too. Mario called a bunk all to himself. Master Chief shared a bunk with Link, Liu Kang shared a bunk with Ryu and Steve bunked with Solid Snake.

The girls quickly found their bunks as well and soon all the contestants were asleep. Pac-Man sat in his office turning off his office computer. He smiled at the camera.

"Well, I'm gonna call it a day. This has been the very first episode of Total Video Game Island. Our first challenge is tomorrow and the first day of ULS training. With that being said, which team will win it? Who will be our first one gone? Will Mario ever get his spaghetti and meatballs? Will Kirby ever stop going nuts for Bacon? And most importantly who on earth will be the winner of this show? All this will be answered sometime soon on Total Video Game Island"

"Can't believe my ex-wife is here" Pac-Man muttered off-camera.

* * *

Well, what did you think? Who do want to win? Who do you want to lose? Any characters you absolutely hate? Love? Let me know what you think.

* * *

Raging Gamers: Challenges Won: 0  
Members: Sonic (Captain), Sora, Crash, Lara Croft, Coco, Tricky, Crash, Spyro, Amy, Tails, Sonya, Kirby

Dangerous Noobs: Challenges Won: 0  
Members: Mario (Captain), Zelda, Chica, Steve, Master Chief, Samus, Peach, Solid Snake, Ms. Pac-Man, Liu Kang, Link, Ryu

Eliminated: None


	2. Chapter 2: The Ultimate Relay

**Total Video Game Island**

CHAPTER 2: The Ultimate Relay

* * *

What is up guys, cjWriter1997 here. While planning the whole story bit by bit, the pieces seem to fit when I wrote them. I find it really awesome

 **I DON'T OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS! ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO THE RIGHTFUL OWNERS**

First challenge is big race involving multiple tasks. It was real fun to write this one, so I hope you find it fun too. I'm always welcoming to any feedback and/or criticism. It sure helps me improve my writing.

Thanks for reading! More chapters on they way!

* * *

"Last time on Total Video Game Island" said the host, Pac-Man "We had our cast of ridiculous but beloved video game characters introduce themselves and learn the basic rules. They got into their teams and into their bunks and are now on the verge of hustling up and finishing with style on their first ever challenge. It's time everyone! We will see which team will fall into victory and which unlucky contestant will head on down to elimination. All of this right here, right now. Thanks for tuning in to Total Video Game Island!"

* * *

"Where is my limited edition golden Sonic restoration shampoo!" yelled a very angry Amy who had nothing but a towel wrapped around her body.

"Where did you left it?" Lara Croft asked

"It was on top of my dresser. Someone must've saw it and stole it" Amy almost cried

"Whoa, easy there Amy, we'll find it" soothed Lara "Now what does it look like?"

"Well it's gold with Sonic's face on it" she then saw Coco carrying something as she got out of the shower "Like that!" she charged at Coco and tackled her down.

"What in Aku-Aku's name!" Coco gasped before she got tackled "Get off of me!" she shrieked as Amy struggle to get the shampoo.

"Amy stop it!" yelled Lara Croft

"Give it!" she growled as she pulled it out of Coco's hands. Coco quickly got up still shocked from the whole thing. Amy looked at the shampoo and shook it. "It's practically empty!" she growled but Lara soon held her from doing more damage.

"What kind of preposterous stunt did you just try to execute" Coco protested "I haven't used one ounce of that childish shampoo. I found it laying in the shower. Someone else has wasted all that, not me!"

"Well then who did it then" Lara asked still holding Amy back, who swung and kicked in the air.

"By my observations, I find it inconclusive" Coco replied "In other words I don't know"

Amy calmed down and Lara let her go. She sighed a little "At least I have 19 extra bottles in my bag. But I bet that Sonya girl used it. She's been gone before we woke up."

* * *

 **Amy:** I think Coco is lying. She's very smart so she should be a master at coming up with lies, Anyway, I'll keep quiet for now. But I'm keeping my eye on that raccoon or whatever she is.

 **Lara Croft:** The tension of us girls is growing real quick. I'm afraid we'll lose because of that. I gotta keep my team under control, whether we lose or not.

* * *

A loud siren wails throughout the island. Pac-Man was standing on a mound of dirt that was naturally placed in the center of the two cabins. In his hand was an airhorn. When the siren cracked up the silence. The contestants all were startled, some startled out of their sleep.

"It's challenge time!" shouted Pac-Man through a megaphone he had in his other hand "Everyone out the cabins now!"

Once all the contestants were out and ready, Pac-Man greeted them with a smile and said "So, our first challenge will be a simple race. Well it's not simple at all. There are multiple tasks connecting to one long race. One task goes to one character from each team. Together you guys will have to let your captain know what you wanna do and they will make the final order.

"The tasks consist of skills you may have to use in video games. Those tasks mark a quality in a video game. I'll explain what that means later. As of right now, the first team to complete the race earns immunity and earns a little bonus prize. Every challenge will have a bonus prize for the winners."

"May I ask what tasks will we face?" Coco asked raising her hand

Pac-Man nodded "Absolutely, follow me where we will see our challenge"

The contestants were facing a long track with a big wall ahead. On top of the big wall, there were ropes separated equally to each other. From there a set of targets were placed 50 feet in front of a fence. Right next to it a set of platforms were laid out with gaps and obstacles in the way. Across from that was big pond. Then a big robot was standing quietly not moving. It continued on to the cafeteria and more.

"Folks, this is the Ultimate Relay" announced the host "Let me explain what each task is" he pointed at the track "This is the 500 meter dash. You'll have to run from here to all the way to that big wall. This simulates the endless runner attribute."

Tricky's head poked up "Really?"

"Yes really," Pac-Man said mockingly "Now, the rock wall must be scaled to get to the next part. The rock wall resembles the jump through platformer, in which you have to jump from ledge to ledge. Next is the rope swing which involves the skill of, well, rope swinging. Nothing much else. Then you move on to the first-person shooter section where you have to use our prioritized guns to shoot down the moving targets. First one to shoot his or her three, wins."

"What guns will use?" asked Master Chief

"You'll find out later" replied Pac-Man "Next up is the standard platforming course. We set up an obstacle course for which resembles a standard platformer level. If you fall of the course, you must try again."

Mario grew a smile.

* * *

 **Mario:** Oh yeah! The king of platformers is a here!

* * *

"Next up is the Pond Swim, simulating water levels. Then the next task is dueling a robot. This partakes in enemies and boss levels. Then we'll have a break as the next task is just a run to the cafeteria. Then at the cafeteria, you'll have to eat 15 scoops of ice cream."

"Yay! Ice cream!" cheered Kirby

"After that" Pac-Man continued "We will have another course that needs the skill of depth and balance. You must walk in the beams over the water. If you fall in the water you must start again. Then we'll hook you up to a heavy pack and you'll have to run all the way to the Arcade Zone, which is on the other side of the island by the way. This task resembles tough terrain and hard mode difficulty. Finally, the last task is the Puzzle Task, in which one must complete a candy crush puzzle first in order to win."

"That's a lot of things going on right there. How exactly will you record it all?" asked Samus

"We have our ways" Pac-Man winked "Now, I want you to discuss with one another about what task you'll wanna be doing. Start now!"

Mario took his team and the discuss quietly while Sonic took control and gave his teammates what he thought would be best for them.

"You know I can do the dash." Sonic said " I'll own anyone I race."

"But it's an endless runner" Tricky added "And that's what I'm used to"

"It's based on an endless runner" Sonic explained "It isn't is one. Now I feel Lara should do the firing range"

Lara nodded "I think so too" she thought for a moment "Hey Tricky I think you do real well in the platform race"

"Really?" Tricky raised an eyebrow

"You are used to jumping from train to train" Lara replied

"Ok, I'll do it" Tricky gave a thumbs up

"ICE CREAM!" Kirby shouted

"Ok, ok, you can eat the ice cream, Kirbs" Sonic hushed "And I think Amy could swim, right?"

"What? I barely swim" Amy explained, eyes growing weary. She sighed and smiled "But I'll do it for you Sonic"

* * *

 **Sonic:** Amy is easy to control. She will drink my own piss if I tell her too. And the more I manipulate her the more likely she'll get eliminated.

 **Amy:** Not sure exactly why Sonic is making me swim. I think he just wants to see me in my bikini.

 **Kirby:** ICE CREAM!

* * *

Mario finished writing down the order. He concluded the huddle and the Noobs were ready. The Raging Gamers however were still discussing. Sonic finally stepped in and assigned the rest without asking what they wanted to do.

"All done?" asked Pac-Man. "Well then, let's hear the order. Ness!"

"Yes boss?" Ness reported

"My clipboard please" Pac-Man asked holding his hand out. Ness gave him a clipboard and Pac-Man near spit out his coffee "What in the? Why are there hand-drawn nude anime girls on my clipboard?"

Ness blushed "Sorry wrong clipboard" Ness switched boards "That one was mine"

Pac-Man gave him a look "That's what you do in your free time?"

Ness shrugged "It's either that or I draw balls" Pac-Man gave a disgusted groan "No, I meant billiard balls, oh nevermind"

Pac-Man shook that off "Well anyway the order please. Noobs, you were first one done, you go first"

Mario read along what he wrote "The order goes a like this, Liu Kang will a run, Steve will a climb, Zelda will a swing, Master Chief will a shoot, I will a jump, Samus will a swim, Link will a duel, Ryu will a run as well, Chica will a eat, Peach will a balance, a Solid Snake will run with the bags, and Ms. Pac-Man will do the puzzle."

Pac-Man nodded, "Gamers? What's yours?"

Sonic cleared his throat "I'm first, then Sora, then Crash, then Lara, then Tricky, then Amy, then Mega Man, then Coco, then Kirby, then Spyro, then Sonya, and Tails will finish us off"

Pac-Man nodded "So I got the orders all right here. No let's go and move on to our positions. Those who are swimming, bring some extra clothes"

* * *

 **Spyro:** I haven't been talking much lately because I'll end up running my mouth and end up hurting someone's feelings. But since I am here, I guess I could talk more. I find Sonic to be rather bossy, but his way of leading is actually over half-decent. He put me into the Balance test. I have wings so I can easy float over and win, the genius. However his only flaw was Amy's task. I hope she'll be alright.

 **Master Chief:** The firing range will only be addition and subtraction to me. That's how easy it is. I mean like I could answer math questions like 5+8 easily. It's 15.

 **Mega Man:** Back in my older days, I fought robots all the time. I was pretty much set for this. Only issue is I'm up against Link, and he's known for killing the biggest creatures in video games.

 **Ryu:** I wanted to do the Heavy Run, but Snake asked first. Oh well, at least I go off easy with just a run.

* * *

The contestants were all ready and where they belong. Pac-Man had his firing gun ready. Sonic and Liu Kang were at the start. On the count of three, Pac-Man fired a blank and the race was starting.

Sonic sped real fast making no sign of slowing down. Liu Kang was running at a fast speed too but not as rapid as Sonic's. Sonic zoomed and made it to the wall. Where he tagged Sora who started climbing up the wall.

Liu Kang finally arrived, and Sonic picked some fun "Hey man, what took you so long?"

Liu Kang said nothing but laughed as he saw Steve hover over the wall and placed himself on the top where he tagged Zelda. As Zelda started rope swinging, Sonic grew angry.

"How?' he pestered "He can't do that"

Pac-Man said to the camera and shrugged "I'll allow it"

Sora finished climbing and tagged Crash who hopped on the first rope. Zelda was halfway there but she was stumbling. Crash however slipped and fell screaming. However there was a net under him and he was caught safe but that meant he had to go back up quickly. Zelda couldn't help but smile.

"Quite a pleasant scream you got there" she played as she hopped off the last rope on to the ground tagging Master Chief. He quickly asked for the gun but was dissapointed.

"Really?" he said aggravated "A stupid Automatic Pistol? C'mon I'm Master Chief for damn sake, where's my MA5?"

The staff shrugged "Use that one buddy"

Master Chief scoffed "Sure thing, _buddy_." he shot at the targets, that were moving in circular motions at a constant pace, but he found the pistol to be very "Covenant-like" as he put out.

Crash finished the rope swing and tagged Lara. Who immediately began shooting with her own pistol. The two were neck and neck but Lara managed to shoot her last moving target and moved on.

* * *

 **Master Chief:** Aaarrrggghhh! (pounds on the wall) If I had my freakin' MA5 I would've killed those targets. Now we're falling behind!

* * *

Master Chief finished his last target and moved on. Over by Lara she quickly hurried to the platform course and tagged Tricky. Tricky nodded and took a big leap to get on the platform. On it were many obstacles laid about. She saw ahead of her a big gap with a bar moving back and forth on the platform ahead of that. She grew a big smile and stepped back.

* * *

 **Tricky:** I feel good!

* * *

Tricky charged forward biting her lip in tension as she leaped up and landed on the platform. She cheered after words but forgot about the moving bar and was pushed backwards of the platform and into the water.

* * *

 **Tricky:** (dripping wet) Now I don't feel good...

* * *

Master Chief quickly tagged Mario and said "We still have a chance, don't mess up"

Mario said nothing for he was already at his obstacle, moving platforms bouncing up and down rapidly. He had to jump on each one to make it across. There were 5 of them but Mario was not intimidated. He quickly ran and aced the course making the classic "boing" after every jump.

Tricky quickly got up and hopped the gap and dodged the bar but Mario was already ahead. She groaned a little but quickly ran to the next part.

Over at the pond, Amy and Samus were both ready. Samus wore her bikini and Amy wore her one-piece. Pac-Man was there to keep track on the race. Mario soon arrived and tagged Samus who jumped in the pond.

A camera underwater showed Samus swimming through the pond. Her eyes remained open in the water, but then she saw a strange thing in the water approaching her. She shrieked under water which made her choke and she quickly sprouted up.

"There's a thing in the water" Samus reported rather calmly "Is this pond occupied?"

"Oh, you mean the rabid Bloopers we borrowed from Super Mario World" Pac-Man replied with a devilish grin. Just then a tentacle laid on Samus's back. Samus reacted violently and pounded the Blooper right in the face. The Blooper inked and sunked.

Amy and Pac-Man were both flabbergasted. Pac-Man shouted, "Just what in the pellet's name did you just do. You could've killed him and I would've been fined!"

Samus shrugged "I don't know what made me do such a thing"

* * *

 **Samus:** Oh what have I done? (face palms)

* * *

Tricky came and tagged Amy who was a little hesitant. "Is there any more Bloopers?" she asked meekly. Tricky was bored so she pushed Amy in.

"Hey!" shouted the angry Amy

"Go!" Tricky ordered "Samus is already gone"

Amy looked forward to see Samus wave goodbye. "Oh no" pouted Amy, She quickly swam the best that she could but was having trouble. Finally she made it.

Over at the battlefield, Link was swinging his sword preparing for his duel with the robot. Samus came and tagged Link in. A staff started up the robot. It was tall and lean like a metallic soldier. It retracted a sword and laughed a low deep robotic laugh. Link was told to destroy its power bulb, a green sist on its chest. It could be destroyed in one mighty blow.

The battle started as Link charged quickly and dodged the robot. He rolled over so he was behind the robot.

"Hey! Metalhead! Over here!" taunted Link. The robot quickly turned around and Link swung his sword for the green bulb. However the robot was programmed as a trained swordsman and deflected the sword with his. Link gasped as he held the sword in place to push back the robot's.

Meanwhile, Mega Man waited for Amy who finally arrived. Mega Man was giving a sword. He looked confused.

"What's this about?" he asked

"Its sword fight" said a staff as another staff booted up the other robot.

* * *

 **Mega Man:** A freaking sword fight! I'm the buster master, not some pretty boy swordsman. I can't even use a sword. (his face lightens) Unless…

* * *

Mega Man laughed as he threw his sword on the ground "While I was gonna save this for later on, I guess I can do it now" he crouched down a little and clenched his fist "X mode, radiating. Begin transition" suddenly he started to glow until he disappeared in a shapeless light form. Then a body was forming and soon a new figure was standing. It was Mega Man but taller and stronger.

He chuckled provokingly "Now, I am Mega Man X" his voice was different, much deeper and manlier. He then pulled out a red beam sword from his back. "Now my firesword strength has doubled in power." He retracted his firesword from his buster. "Bring it on"

Link was having trouble when he was being pushed down with the robot's strength using only his sword to block him. Then Link grew an idea as he reached in his bag and used his grappling hook to escape. He hooked on to tree branch and the grapple hook pulled him away. The robot chased him but in no time, Link jumped from the branch and slashed the power bulb in half and the robot shut down.

* * *

 **Link:** That took longer than it need to be, but whew, was that tense.

* * *

Mega Man X battled his robot fiercely. Link tagged Ryu who ran quickly to the cafeteria. Coco was waiting for Mega Man X cheering him on.

The robot was festering but soon Mega Man slashed the bulb and the robot shut down. Coco was tagged and she ran towards the cafeteria. Ryu made it at the cafeteria, where Chica and Kirby were there sitting at a table. There was two bowls of light brown ice cream.

"ICE CREAM!" shouted Kirby

"Don't eat yet!" Donkey Kong, who was supervising the task, ordered "Not until you are tagged"

Ryu quickly ran in through the doors of the cafeteria and tagged Chica who picked up her spoon right away and took a bite. Then she gagged. "What kind of ice cream is this?"

Donkey Kong looked at the ice cream container and grinned. "Haha, I didn't know there was bacon ice cream"

"Bacon!" shrieked Chica "This is bacon flavored ice cream?"

Kirby remained silent until he was tagged and when Kirby was tagged he immediately shouted "BACON!" and he swallowed all the ice cream in one gulp.

Everyone in the room jaws dropped as Kirby moved on carefree to the next part as if he didn't even feel like he just ate 15 scoops of bacon flavored ice cream. Chica got focused again and scarfed the bacon ice cream as fast as she could. Since she was an animatronic she was immune to stuff like brain freeze (and apparently so is Kirby).

Spyro was there at the balance beams. They were two long beams that stretched 50 yards over a inground pool. The beams turned slowly counterclockwise. Peach seemed intimidated by the layout but she his her fear with a patient expression.

Kirby arrives, and tags Spyro. He immediate lifted himself up as he started to fly when Pac-Man caught him as he was stopping by. He told him no flying allowed and that he must walk. Spyro gave a aggravated sigh.

* * *

 **Spyro:** Well, that plan is down. Guess I'll be walking. Geez, I hope I can do it

* * *

As Spyro carefully walked over the spinning beam. Peach waited as Chica tagged her in.

"Go!" Chica shouted as Peach hesitated to get on the beam. Peach shivered as she took off her earrings and handed them to Chica who encouraged her saying "You got this".

Peach was walking slowly. She was barefoot and in a custom made waterproof dress that she put on before the challenge. Both Spyro and Peach were making their way through. Spyro had a strong lead but Peach was quickly catching up. She was getting used to the beam's motion and had a pattern.

"I'm catching up" Peach said to Spyro as they were neck and neck. But then sudden the beams reversed motions and spun clockwise. All of sudden Peach lost balanced and fell into the pool. Spyro however kept balance and made it past.

"Wow, I guess I had it all along" Spyro said amazed. Sonya was waiting for him tapping her foot. Spyro tagged her saying "Good luck"

"I won't need luck" she perked. A staff put an iron-filled pack on her bag and the one on her chest and hooked them up. Immediately Sonya felt the difference "Whoa" she said as she almost fell over. She maintain standing a tried to run as fast as she could.

Peach was beginning her second try and got used to the beam again. She focused on another reversal in case it happened again. Snake was getting his heavy packs on.

"What's the net weight of these?" asked Snake who grunted a little after they put them on him. Sonya was gaining a distance. The whole path included slopes and drops, and it was about a half-mile to get to the Arcade Zone from the start.

Pac-Man walked over and smiled, "Why the average weight of a young adult, 150 pounds or 68 kilograms."

"Incredible!" remarked Snake "Back at boot camp, they trained me with 50 kilograms"

Peach was done and tagged Snake who picked up a good start and continued the speed the best he could. He was already sweating and breathing heavily. Sonya was two-thirds the way there and she was nearly exhausted.

* * *

 **Solid Snake:** This heavy run is nothing when I think about. I once had to pull a pick truck with only my teeth...okay no I didn't, but I did do crazy stuff like this during training, just can't remember it now

 **Sonya Blade:** Why did Sonic have to assign me to this! (she swung her hand in the air in anger but retracted it in pain) My body is all sore, uuuggghhh!

* * *

Sonya made it, tagged Tails, took the heavy packs off and collapsed on the ground. SHe breathed extremely heavily and her heart was pounding so loud you could hear it though a brick wall.

Tails started his Candy Crush game, he was given a tablet that had the game. As he concentrated swiping occasionally, Snake arrived and tagged Ms. Pac-Man. Just like Sonya he took off his packs and crashed.

The final task was going and both teams were neck and neck. The rest of the contestants were there waiting for the two to finish. Tails was only 2000 points away from winning the level but only had 3 moves left. Ms. Pac-Man seemed having no clue what to do randomly swiped. She somehow, though, was scoring major points as she was only 1000 away with 4 turns left.

"I'm stuck" Tails said aggravated

Ms. Pac-Man laughed as she continued to swipe like a fool.

* * *

 **Ms. Pac-Man:** They call this Candy Crush thing a "puzzle game". Geez, I'm not doing anything and I'm winning.

* * *

Ms. Pac-Man was down to one last move. She only needed 150 points to win. Tails was down to one last move as well. He needed 980 however. While Ms. Pac-Man continued to swipe. Tails looked everywhere in the puzzle for the possibility of a multiple crush.

"You got this Tails," Sonic encouraged from the crowd watching the two carefully.

Ms. Pac-Man seemed not to get lucky with her randomly swiping and once Tails saw the advantage he found the best move. He swiped a yellow candy and a huge chain of crushes came and he won the game.

Right then and there the first ever challenge had finished. The Raging Gamers were overjoyed and cheered and high fived. The Dangerous Noobs groaned and looked away from their defeat. Tails was picked up by his team and he pumped his fist in the air. Ms. Pac-Man looked down while the others sighed.

Pac-Man walked in front of the contestants and whistled briskly. The contestants silenced. "Now," Pac-Man began "first off. What a great challenge. Had you guys get wild up. It was fun."

Pac-Man looked right at the Raging Gamers "Congrats to you guys, you won the first challenge. And as your prize for winning, you do not only earn safety from elimination but you each get unlimited chocolates for the rest of the day."

The Raging Gamers cheered.

Pac-Man faced the Noobs, "Seems your team name fits you perfectly. You guys lost like if you were noobs. In that case, I'll be seeing you guys here at the Arcade Zone right after dinner. One of you will be eliminated."

With that the host dismissed the contestants.

* * *

 **Sonic:** Because of my leadership, we won the first challenge. All thanks to Tails though, he really was the true finisher

 **Tails:** Alright! (raises his fist in the air in triumph) We did it. I feel so good about what happened. Believe me, I got really nervous out there, but I pulled through

 **Tricky:** Even when I fell off the platform we still won. Whew, I must've gotten lucky.

 **Mega Man X:** That battle with the robot was pretty intense, I'm glad I showed it who's boss

* * *

At dinner, the Raging Gamers were chatting away while the Noobs remained silent. Mario was eating slowly while looking at Peach with concern eyes.

Finally Master Chief broke their silence "So uh...who should we vote for?" all the faces turned to him "What?"

"He has a point though" Liu Kang said who had one of his books with him. "We will soon have to vote for someone."

"I wanna vote for Peach" admitted Zelda "She was the only one on our team that had to start over"

"No, not the Princess Peach" Mario defied "Not a my fair lady"

Peach was silent. She was staring at the flickering light bulb hanging by the window. Ms. Pac-Man swallowed a bite.

"I think I shouldn't be voted for" she said "If I had more time I would've surely won"

Chica snickered "You had no clue what you were doing did ya"

Ms. Pac-Man glared at the animatronic "It doesn't matter, you ugly duckling"

Chica shot up in anger "Watch it fat girl, I'm a chicken"

"Girls, girls," Samus interrupted "Don't be so hard on each other. We have to stick as a team no matter what"

"Well, until the teams merge at least" added Link

"Exactly so let's stay friends and vote who we want in a private manner" finished Samus.

Master Chief looked at Samus and smiled a smile that was hidden by his helmet. Solid Snake got up and left the cafeteria because he was done eating. He headed towards the Arcade Zone

* * *

 **Ms. Pac-Man:** All I know is that Chica better be prepared. She'll be gone before she knows it.

 **Master Chief:** That Samus girl, she's hot. I just realized that.

 **Samus:** The team's feeling bad right now. But I'm not worrying, things happen, we get over it. Who am I gonna vote for? Well, I find Pac-Man will love it if his wi-er, _ex_ -wife, goes. But I feel our weakest link is Peach. (she sighs) Oh who do I really want to go?

 **Mario:** Not the Princess Peach. Ms. Pac-Man or Chica is worth getting rid of but not Peach.

 **Liu Kang:** Even though I didn't help much in the challenge, I find that we would have still won anyway. I know who I'm gonna vote for.

* * *

The Noobs were all in the Arcade Zone where they sat in beanbags on the floor. Pac-Man was on standing with at a podium in front of them.

"Welcome guys to your first ever Game Over Sessions, otherwise known as the elimination ceremony. You guys will be given a Voting slip in which you'll cast your vote in the Voting Room. You know, that building I showed you yesterday, the one next to the confessional. Anyway, you'll cast it there and when I tally it all up we will find out which one of you losers will get Game Over and head on out of here." he let that soak in "Now, let's start voting! One by one get up and go to the voting room to cast a vote. Only one vote per contestant so I shouldn't see more than 12 votes"

With that the contestants went up one by one to vote. Some were really nervous, some were confident that they'll be safe, and some pretty much didn't care. After all 12 votes were casted, Pac-Man counted the votes and tallied them up in his office. When he returned the contestants were sitting and waiting.

"Interesting stuff right here." Pac-Man remarked "We got quite a few contestants voted for. Those who are safe will receive a Pac-Man pellet, courtesy of yours truly. Let me first announce the ones who have and no votes and are completely safe."

The contestants grew tense.

"Liu Kang, safe"

"Steve, you're safe as well"

"Zelda, safe"

"Master Chief, safe"

"Samus, safe too"

"Link and Ryu, you guys are safe"

The safe contestants laid back in ease. Although some knew they were already safe. Then Pac-Man continued.

"Mario and Snake, you guys were voted for but were also safe"

* * *

 **Solid Snake:** It seems I have an enemy. I'd better be careful

 **Mario:** Who would vote for a me? I helped out a lot in the challenge.

 **Liu Kang:** I voted for Mario for one reason only. He was the first name to come into my head, ok. (he shrugged) Mario is cool, just a little stubborn, but everyone is in some sort of way.

* * *

Pac-Man continued, "The next one who's safe is Chica although she as well was voted for. This leads to just two contestants left, Princess Peach and Ms. Pac-Man. Now as my contract has stated, I cannot mess with the votes or I'll get fired, so that means, Beth -yes that's Ms. Pac-Man's name, Beth- if you lose, it wasn't my fault."

Ms. Pac-Man gave a look.

"So in that case our loser is" Pac-Man couldn't help but smile "Beth! I mean Ms. Pac-Man!"

Ms. Pac-Man yellow skin grew bright red "Is this how you treat your elders! You useless no good brats. What kind of team are you assholes?" and then she turned to her ex-husband "And as for you, the court called me the other day, I get the Lamborghini."

"WHAT!" Pac-Man exclaimed

"That's right" she confirmed "Now if you excuse me, I have a Game Over and I must leave. Enjoy your day, _Fred_." She left without saying anything else and got on the boat to Game Over Island, the island for losers. Pac-Man was frozen in anxiety.

Ness walked up to him "Are you okay?"

"Remind me to call my lawyer later on" he replied breaking out of his trance. He looked at the contestants and blushed "Sorry you guys have to witness my personal life right there, you may go ahead and leave now" the contestants all began to leave and Pac-Man looked at the camera "My apologies guys, I'll deal with her later. But anyways, wasn't this episode great. We had so much going and it added up nicely. Another challenge will be on its way and we'll have another loser hit Game Over. Who will it be? Who will win? What on earth am I going to do about my precious Lamborghini Aventador? All this soon on the Total Video Game Island!"

"My Lamborghini…" cooed Pac-Man off camera

* * *

Well, our first elimination has made it's way. And to think it would be the host's ex-wife to get Game Over. Fun fact: I originally assigned Peach to lose and get Game Over but changed it because I had more plans with Peach than Ms. Pac-Man. And the whole Beth and Fred thing, it's a little joke I made to have some laughs.

So, what did you think? Do you wanted Ms. Pac-Man to lose? Did you find the story entertaining? Who's your pick for the next Game Over? Please let me know what you think.

Also, I know Mega Man and Mega Man X are different people. Overall, the idea of him transforming just hit while working on Mega Man's part of the challenge. It wasn't necessarily part of the plan but it happened.

* * *

 **The Standings:**

Raging Gamers: Challenges Won: 1  
Members:Sonic (Captain), Crash, Sonya, Tricky, Lara Croft, Spyro, Sora, Tails, Amy, Mega Man X, Kirby, Coco

Dangerous Noobs:Challenges Won: 0  
Members: Mario (Captain), Peach, Zelda, Steve, Samus, Master Chief, Solid Snake, Ryu, Chica, Link, Liu Kang

Eliminated: Ms. Pac-Man


	3. Chapter 3: Grave Danger

**Total Video Game Island**

CHAPTER 3: Grave Danger

* * *

What is up, cjWriter here and I finished my third chapter for this shindig. I am happy to say that this is my best and longest chapter yet.

 **I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS WHATSOEVER, ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS.**

This challenge is less complicated than last challenge but still full of a lot of stuff. I noticed this challenge focuses more on the characters rather than the challenge. So please feel free to give back your supportive feedback and/or criticism. I am more than willing to figure out ways to improve my writing.

Thanks for reading and enjoy!

* * *

"Last time on Total Video Game Island. We had the race of the century done with multiple parts of crazy skillful tasks! It was one heck of a ride. The tasks however did not stop our contestants, well some of them. Mario dominated the platformer race, Kirby ate all the bacon ice cream, and most importantly Tails and his genius mind, completed the Candy Crush level to win it for his team. Nonetheless, the Dangerous Noobs faced the frightening status of failure. As the Noobs decided who they wanted to vote, a few heated discussions grew. But in the end, it was my ex-wife who hit Game Over. Only one person is gone, we still have a long way to go but never fear, because another episode of TVGI is here. Thanks for tuning in to Total Video Game Island"

* * *

Ryu snuck out at the middle of night when his team went to bed. He scurried to the woods and managed his way through. Soon, he came across the pond, the one used in last episode's challenge. There he dived in the pond and swam to the center.

"Ah" Ryu relaxed as he treaded "Feels pleasantly cool"

Then something brushed his foot as if someone was swimming underneath him. Ryu reflexively looked down. It was too dark to see what swam under him so he just treaded away from that spot. He was calm again until he sunk underneath abruptly. He never rose ashore.

* * *

"Time for your second challenge!" Pac-Man shouted through his megaphone with an overjoyed smile "Come on let's go!"

All the contestants were out in front of Pac-Man. He smiled brightly as he counted the contestants. When he finished he announced "Okie dokie! We have 22 contestants here, so everyone is all set."

"22? I thought there was 23" replied Tricky

Pac-Man thought for a moment and raised an eyebrow "Did anyone see Ryu?"

"He wasn't in bed when we woke up" Liu Kang informed "I thought he went for a walk early in the morning"

Pac-Man told a staff "Have a lookout for Ryu" then he turned back to the contestants. "We will start the challenge without him. If he doesn't come back by the end of it, then he's Game Over."

* * *

 **Samus:** Oh no, we can't lose Ryu. He's one of our only sane teammates.

 **Liu Kang:** I hope Ryu is okay. It would really suck if he got booted out.

* * *

"So the next challenge is a lot simpler than our last ones" Pac-Man explained "Man, did that challenge kept my mind moving. This time I'm gonna sit back and watch you guys do your thing right in my office"

Pac-Man then realized something "Oh man! I'm an idiot, I left my office keys at the grave. You see folks, I was suppose to let you guys find the grave and inscribe the other team's name on it, but however when placing the grave, I must've dropped my keys nearby it. So scratched that challenge. The goal is to find my keys near the grave and come back. The team with my keys once they reached back to me win this challenge"

"So, that's it?" asked Amy

"Well, there was another part of the challenge. You see, while looking for a grave I would have some common video game enemies try and distract you. We borrowed quite of few of them from other games. They are scattered all over the island. But don't worry they can't get us here, each one has is repealed by the invisible force field that was placed around the forest. The trick is the field tags. With that, they can't exit the forest."

"So you're saying there are dangerous creatures out there here to 'distract' us from just getting your keys in which you lost by yourself?" complained Chica who was nowhere near eager on the idea.

"Yep" Pac-Man replied ignoring the concern in her comment "Now as I was saying, the enemies will be there so be careful. And there's also a really large enemy. One who wears a steel mask. That's all I'm gonna say. In that case, I am done here"

"Wait," said Link "How do we get to the grave, I mean like where is it?"

Pac-Man sucked in his cheeks "Well that's the issue. I have no reference of where it is located as I forgot to write it down. However I remember it was near water, and that a bird's nest was nearby. It was also quite shaded."

Link scratched the back of his neck as he hadn't had anything to say. Chica was still concerned biting her animatronic lip.

Pac-Man saw the pressure in their eyes and sighed "Well, I guess I can give you guys something to defend yourself" he told Ness to get the box in the supply room. In a few minutes Pac-Man had the box and opened it. Inside were grey plastic handguns with a plug-like nozzle. It had a big pouch on the back of the gun.

"What kinda wimpy gadgets are those" snickered Master Chief

"StunnGuns, TVGI's original weaponry" Pac-Man replied "Each one of you will have these tranquilizer guns and 16 paralyze pellets. You may only use these for enemies only, not each other. If you do, that would be declared cheating. And we all know what the consequence is when you cheat"

"What's the consequence?" asked Master Chief seriously.

Pac-Man scoffed "Disqualification, duh" he grinned a little "Oh yeah that's right, I didn't tell you guys that. Anyway grab your guns and bullets"

Once everyone was geared up, Pac-Man continued "The time has come and the challenge will begin guys, I will have you placed at your starting points over there by the forest's big entrance. A staff will be there to guide you. I'll be over there shortly but as for now, get moving"

* * *

 **Master Chief (staring at his StunnGun):** When will I ever get to use my MA5? I mean seriously, a two year-old Convenant baby could use this.

 **Sonic:** I'm okay with facing enemies here and there. I mean I destroyed Eggman's fleets all the time. One thing I am worried is that the keys are near water. I hate water. I barely make it out of a 5 minute shower alive...okay, okay. 10 minute showers.

 **Chica:** I find Pac-Man's ideas of a challenge are starting to get out of hand. One of us could really die and he doesn't care because of our signed contracts say something like our death is our own responsibility. (crosses arms) Yeesh.

 **Pac-Man (holding a contract):** It says, in section b of page 3, that all contestants have a right to quit the show if they feel endangered. I know what I am doing.

* * *

The contestants all were lined up at the starting points, the staff told them to wait for Pac-Man. When Pac-Man arrived he took place of the staff and smiled.

"Good luck to you all folks, you have all day and night but please remember that the challenge must be done before 6."

"6 in the evening is not all day and-" Coco began to inform

Pac-Man put his hand over Coco's mouth "Hush, please" he let go "As I was saying, please come back before 6" with that he let the contestants free and the challenge was on.

The Raging Gamers were crossing a ditch in the ground. It was very muddy and the contestants shoes were getting stuck.

"Why on earth, must we venture through this repulsive mudhole?" whined the unhappy Coco

Sonic looked at her from behind "It's either go through this or walk around and waste time, now move it!". Sonic continued as Coco groaned.

The team got out of the ditch and Sonic stopped. The rest halted as well. He sniffed the air. "I smell algae" he said to himself. He pointed east and said "Follow me".

In the bushes was a small creature with a tree-like body and a big mouth. It censored the movement of the Raging Gamers and slid out of it's hiding place. When the team came close enough the creature spat out a big nut and it clonked Crash right in the head.

Coco gasped as she ran towards him "Brother! You ok!"

Crash shook his head rapidly and looked at Coco "I'll be fine" as he got up he got hit in the head again by another nut. "Ack!" he hollered as he fell down again.

"Where are those rocks coming from?" asked Sonya

"They're not rocks, they're Deku nuts" Tails informed "That must mean a Deku scrub is nearby"

Just then another Deku nut flew past by Sonic's head. "Whoa!" he exclaimed.

"It's coming from over there!" shouted Sora as he shot a paralysis pellet from his StunnGun. It flew and pelted against the top of the Deku scrub who froze from the impact. "Got it!"

"Oowie!" screamed Tricky as she was hit by a Deku nut from another Deku scrub. Sora found the scrub and shot immediately in that direction and stunned it.

"Nice shot" Mega Man X cheered "Where'd you learn to shoot?"

"It's like shooting magic from your keyblade" he smiled modestly "Except it doesn't automatically lock onto its target."

Tricky ran up to Sora and hugged him "You're my hero. I thought I would never escape from the evil grasp of the Nutty Tut"

"Nutty Tut?" Sonic smirked.

Sora seemed slightly shocked as he said "Whoa, take it easy Tricky. Don't tip me over" but Tricky still held on.

Sonya snarled "Hey! Stop smothering him. He don't want to be touched by a useless phone drone"

Tricky's face grew red as she let go of Sora and turned to Sonya and spat "Oh really? Well, look who's talking you useless fighting game sex symbol." She then wish she hadn't said that as Sonya grabbed her by the shirt and lifted her ten feet in the air. "You were saying?"

Tricky kicked with her dangling feet "Put me down now!"

Sonya grimaced with evil pleasure "Ok, as you wish"

At that moment, Sora desperately shouted "NO!" as Sonya then threw Tricky up in the air and she went flying straight up a bunch of feet. When she came down Sora quickly ran under her to catch her. She fell right into Sora's arms. Her face was white. Then she fainted.

Sonic's mouth was stuck open. He couldn't believe what he just saw. Sonya looked at everyone who stared at her.

"What?" she defended "I just threw her, damn"

* * *

 **Sonic:** Remind me not to mess with her.

 **Sonya Blade:** She was asking for it, just saying.

 **Sora:** That was really uncalled for. Sonya needs to control her temper.

* * *

Over at the Dangerous Noobs, Mario lead the way. Peach followed closely behind. Mario was skipping and humming while Peach walked with an adored smile. The rest of the contestants chatted with one another.

* * *

 **Mario:** Imma so glad that Peach is still a here. It was a miracle that she stayed.

 **Peach:** I got lucky with the last challenge. But this time I'm gonna try harder. I won't be wimpy Princess Peach anymore. From here on out I'll be Power Peach! (she giggles) I think I'll have to come up with a better name.

* * *

"So which way shall we go?" asked Liu Kang

"Well, Pac-Man said there was a bird's nest nearby it" Samus informed

"And some water mass" Solid Snake added

"Yes" Samus nodded "So we have to keep an eye out on some things"

"Hey a guys!" Mario shouted as he quickly ran to a tree with a nest on one of its branches. "I think we are getting close!"

As he was running Samus noticed a little vine on the ground that ran up to nest. Before she could say anything, Mario was soon hanging upside down by his two ankles. A vine with a loop at the end retracted and pulled Mario off the ground.

"Help me!" Mario pleaded "Imma stuck!"

"Yes we can see that" Master Chief rolled his eyes

Samus said for someone to cut him down but all they had were their StunnGuns. Samus groaned a little but had an idea. She grabbed her StunnGun and aimed at Mario.

"Whattaya doin', d-don't shoot at a m-me!" Mario blubbered as he started swinging himself in panic.

Samus order him to stay still. Mario hesitated but when Samus said she was only gonna shoot the vine, Mario calmed down. She then aimed the gun a little upwards so she was aiming slightly above Mario were the knot was.

"Ready?" she asked Mario.

"Oh mama mia, yes" Mario groaned

Samus shot and the pellet sliced through the thin knot of the vine. She didn't even touch Mario. He wiggled a little until the knot came full loose. He dropped down falling on his back and grunted. He was however minutely harmed. He got up and brushed the dirt off his knees.

"Thank you a very much" Mario thanked Samus "You have the best aim in the world"

Samus smiled modestly "You're welcome buddy"

* * *

 **Master Chief:** Boy could that girl shoot and stay hot. Now that's the girl I gotta be with. Whoowee! I'm gonna make my move pretty soon.

 **Peach:** Samus is one of our greatest players on the team. Maybe I could learn from her.

 **Zelda:** Now if Link had his bow and arrow, then Mario would be still up there. Just saying.

Back at the Gamers, Sora still carried Tricky in his arms. Even her small size still grew heav

* * *

Over at the Gamers. Tails seem to be working on something with some wires and Deku nuts. Sonya was quiet as she kept herself watching the trees do the tango with the harsh wind.

Amy strolled quickly to Sonic reaching for Sonic's hand but Sonic pulled it away just in time. Amy giggled "Oh Sonic, you're so self-conscious. It's okay, no one cares that we're in a relationship, right Sora?"

Sora raised an eyebrow "You and Sonic are in a relationship?"

Sonic smiled "Yeah, the restraining order kind"

Sora laughed real hard. Amy playfully slapped Sonic on the shoulder "You're too funny"

Tails suddenly shouted "Eureka!"

"What Tails?" Sonic turned around

"I figured out how to convert the Deku nuts nutrients to a reliable power source for these wires. Now I can make walkie talkies for us to communicate with."

"Excellent!" Sonic and Sora both said at once. They looked at each other and high fived.

"Now what quantity of these speaking devices could you create?" asked Coco

"Well, I found a couple of Deku nuts that were shot at us, so I made three of them." Tails explained

"Well then we'll split into 3 teams" Sonic suggested "Me, Tails, Sora and I guess Tricky will go west, Coco, Crash, Lara and Spyro will go straight ahead, and the rest of you head east."

Tails finished the walkie talkies and handed one to Sonic, Lara Croft and Mega Man X, each of them taking charge of their team. When they were ready the Raging Gamers branched out.

* * *

 **Lara Croft:** I'm liking how this team is starting to get along. Sure we had that incident earlier but Sonya seems to be remorseful, just staring at the trees quietly.

 **Sonya:** I saw in the woods the most weirdest thing ever. I got distracted by it not focusing what was going on but apparently we're splitting up. Oh yeah, the weird thing I saw was two Deku scrubs playing with each other very roughly...hold on a sec...they weren't playing at all.

 **Spyro (sounding stuffed up):** I think I must've sniffed something odious which triggered my sinuses. And every time I sneeze I have a tendency to blow fire through my nose. (starts to sneeze but it went away) The more I hold it in, the more it hurts.

* * *

Over by the Noobs they faced some trouble. Steve was jumped by a Goomba in which Mario tried to jump on but landed on Steve. Liu Kang got tackled by a Papu Papu but kicked him away and stunned him. Zelda was almost blown by a creeper if Steve didn't take her away from it just in time. And more Deku scrubs pelted Deku nuts at them so at this point they minded every unusual sounds and movements.

Liu Kang held his StunnGun firmly as he only had 3 pellets left. Chica held her's loosely with full ammo. She hadn't shot from it once that is until she heard rustling in the bush she was closest too. No one else, surprisingly, notice.

"Um guys," she called meekly to the point she was flat out scared. "I think something is in the bush" the contestants all stopped to listen but there was no sound. They continued walking.

Chica was still afraid. As her hand with the StunnGun was starting to tremble. As she walked past another bush she heard more rustling. She stopped again, dead in her tracks, as she called out to her team. Once again the team heard nothing. Then the bush rustled again and Chica didn't hesitate and shot at it. Out came a blood curdling cry.

* * *

 **Chica (eyes wide):** Oh...my...gosh…

* * *

"What did you hit?" asked Master Chief

Chica was silent as Snake went in the bush and pulled a drenched man with mud all over his white gi. It was Ryu.

"Ryu!?" Liu Kang nearly jumped in disbelief "He's alive!?"

"Well now he's unconscious" Snake informed

Chica nearly cried "Oh my, I harmed on of my teammates!"

Zelda walked up to her "Relax, he's fine. See he's still breathing. Now come on we need to go, follow Mario"

"Yes follow me" Mario repeated. Snake shrugged as he picked up the unconscious street fighter and hunched him over his shoulder.

Over by Sonic's group, Tails managed to build a GPS with some more wires, a Deku nut, and a pair of glasses that flew off a Magikoopa in which Sonic stunned. They found themselves approaching a small pond on the island. Tree branches were hovering over them making a lot of shade.

"I think we're getting close" stated Sora who still held Tricky in his arms

"Now let's look for a nest" Tails said

Tricky moaned a little and slowly woke up. Sora easily put her down as she steadily got up and her feet. She looked around a little and asked "Where am I?"

Tails answered "You fainted after when Sonya threw you. Sora had been carrying you and we split up into 3 teams. Now we are here."

Sora walked up to Tricky "You okay?"

Tricky stepped back "Just stay away from me"

"Huh?"

"Leave me alone" as she started running

"Hey where are you going?" asked Sonic "We need to stick together"

Tricky didn't listened as she carelessly ran over a big stone. She fell over with a thud.

"Tricky!" Sora quickly ran over to her fallen contestant. He helped her up "Are you ok?"

Tricky hugged him firmly and sobbed into his shoulder. Sora reacted by stroking the back of head.

"I'm sorry" Tricky cried "I'm sorry I was blaming you for hurting me."

Sora was silent for a little "It's alright." was all he said.

"Is that?" Tails wondered as he pointed at the stone Tricky tripped on.

"No way!" Sonic beamed. Sora and Tricky step aside as Sonic quickly examined the stone. "It's the grave! It's the grave!"

"We found it?" Tricky face brightened. She jumped up in the air and repeatedly shouted "Yay!" then she grabbed Sora and kissed him on the cheek.

Sonic whistled as Tails fell down the ground laughing his ass-off. Sonic looked at him and said "Immature". Tails continued laughing. Tricky seemed like nothing happen as she continued jumping but Sora was all red.

* * *

 **Sora:** Wow...that was…(clears throat) uh, anyway, we found the grave, yay.

* * *

Tails calmed down as Sonic realized something. There was no key. The group searched around the grave but didn't find anything.

"Well let's just inform the others for now" Tails suggested

Sonic nodded and used his walkie talkie "Gamers, we found the grave come here quickly were by a little pond" the Sonic looked up and saw a big wide tree with a large bird's nest "And there's a big tree here too with the bird's nest. The tree is huge. You can't miss it." And then the rest of the team were on their way.

As for the Noobs, they were lost. Mario seemed to lose track of where he was as the came across an open area in which they had no clue what it was. Snake still carried Ryu and wasn't breaking a sweat.

* * *

 **Snake:** After carrying that heavy pack last challenge, Ryu is like a school backpack to me.

* * *

"Mario, dear" Peach called gently "Do you know where we are?"

"Of course I do" Mario lied "We are...we are in the forest"

"No shit, sherlock" Master Chief grunted

Samus cross her arms "Mario we are lost, admit it"

"No we are a not!" Mario protested

Master Chief walked up to Mario "Well ok then, where," he flicked the plumber's big nose "are we?"

"Stoppa that!" Mario swung away the Chief's hand "I know exactly where we are a going. We a going-" he was interrupted by a loud caw that echoed through the island. "Over there" Mario ordered pointing towards where the sound was.

Pac-Man was sitting on a lawn chair, keeping an eye on the contestants with his laptop when he heard the caw and smiled "He's here"

"Oh my gosh!" gasped Tails "That's the Helmaroc King, a servant of Ganondorf, from The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker, run!"

"How the hell do you know these things?" Mega Man X shouted over the bird's roar as they ran as fast as they could.

The Raging Gamers all ran helplessly as the bird approached them with his claws out and ready. He grabs Crash by the pants. Crash screams for help. Spyro quickly flies up as fast as could, to get Crash. He chases the bird with all his might and manage to catch up to him. Crash was locked in tight as Spyro tried to pull him out. Suddenly, Spyro's nose felt weird.

* * *

 **Spyro:** Oh boy, here it comes!

* * *

"A-CHOOOOOO!" came the dragon's loud sneeze. His nose breathed a wave of fire that burned both Crash and the Helmaroc. The giant bird let go of Crash and Spyro caught him and brought him down. He flew back up to look around for the key. The bird was not done though as it turned and charged at Spyro. Spyro saw it approaching fast. He knew he wouldn't outrun the bird so he stayed still.

But then suddenly the bird screeched as it fell straight towards where the Noobs were just arriving. Samus saw it and shot the bird with 6 paralysis pellets from her StunnGun.

When the bird crashed it almost crushed Mario but he quickly long jumped out of there.

"Whoa! That's was really close" Link gasped as he saw Mario just miss the Helmorac's wing.

"This challenge has gone chaotic!" Chica screamed as she ran in with fear.

Liu Kang watched her scramble away and sighed "She'll never understand a challenge will she?"

Master Chief laughed "If she thinks challenges are pattycake and talent shows, then no."

The rest of the team laughed when Snake saw something hooked on the bird's beak. He went over to him, stilling carrying Ryu, and grabbed it. It was Pac-Man keys.

"Hey guys, I found them" Snake announced jingling the keys in his hands. "Let's move out!"

Mario grew a big smile "Gooda going Snake! You found the key!" he said it a bit too loud.

"Hush!" demanded Samus but it was too late. The Gamers caught on and their eyes were locked on Snake.

"Snake! Run!" ordered Samus. Snake did not hesitate as the Gamers charged at him. The Noobs started to running to and the race to victory had begun.

Sonic was catching up fast to Snake. Snake still carried Ryu over his shoulder who was still unconscious. Sonic swiped at the keys but Snake lateraled them to Mario who was behind him.

Mario took the keys and sprinted as fast as he could. Sonic dived at him but missed as Mario long jumped over him.

"Good going!" Snake cheered. Mario laughed at the fallen Sonic who was back far behind the running crowd.

Then all of a sudden Crash came out of nowhere and used his spin attack on the back of Mario. Mario toppled over with a grunt and the keys were shot up in the air at impact.

Tricky and Zelda were pushing each other away from the falling keys as they wanted them. However, Mega Man X leaped over them just in time to steal the keys. He waved them at the ladies as Zelda pouted and Tricky cheered.

Mega Man X ran until Steve tripped him by chucking a big rock at his legs. Steve picked up the keys that Mega Man dropped and ran off. Following him was Raging Gamer, Sonya. She was getting real close, inches from tackling down when Peach out of nowhere pushed Sonya into a nearby ditch. Sonya gasped in surprise as she slid in the ditch. Steve looked back at her and nodded. Peach was shocked as well.

* * *

 **Peach:** Whoa...that was...AWESOME! I mean, did you see how I pushed down that Sonya into the ditch. I never thought I had it in me.

* * *

Steve dodged a dive from Sonic and laughed silently. However, he wasn't looking where he was going and tripped over a tree root. The key flew up in the air. Kirby took action as he flew up and sucked in the keys. He3 quickly came down and ran as fast as his little legs could.

Master Chief sprinted towards the pink creature with the keys in his body. When he got close enough he pounded on the top of Kirby's head and he spat out the keys. Master Chief reacted quickly as he retrieved the keys. He ran as fast as he could making great distance as they were approaching close to the finish line where Pac-Man was.

Master Chief was all happy, laughing, as he saw everyone was so far behind. But then suddenly, Spyro came out of nowhere and rammed into his back knocking him over. Spyro picked up the dropped keys and charged forward. No one was near him. He had it won. That is until his nose started to feel funny.

* * *

 **Spyro:** Oh no! Not now!

* * *

"A-CHOOOO!" came the sneeze. The keys, that were in his mouth, flew as fire bursted it like a rocket. It came soaring through the air heading straight towards, Chica, who was walking along not noticing the big stampede. The keys landed right in front of her. She crouched down to pick it up but jolted her hand back due to it being still hot from the fire.

Mario was approaching "GO!" he shouted

Chica quickly grabbed a stick and hooked it in the key ring. From there she ran as fast as she could. Up ahead was Pac-Man. He was sitting on his chair watching it all with his binoculars.

"This, this is perfect" he smiled

Sonic was catching up to Chica. The animatronic noticed him coming in fast so she did the one thing she thought she would never do. As Sonic was about to grab her she flipped backwards behind Sonic and tapped him on his shoulder. Sonic turned around to Chica's jumpscare as she screeched the blue out of the hedgehog. Sonic fainted as Chica passed the finish line.

The Dangerous Noobs cheered, as the ran up to Chica and picked her up cheering. SOnic woke up from his fright nap and saw his team shaking their head at him,

"What?" Sonic protested "She freakin' jumpscared me. And it's not like I was the one who lost the keys and gave them to Chica"

"I didn't give them to Chica" Spyro defended but was soon stopped by Pac-Man's whistle. The contestants all gathered up around Pac-Man.

"Wow!" Pac-Man exclaimed "That race to the finish was amazing! Really was exciting. But as we all know, it was the Dangerous Noobs who won the challenge. Congratulations"

The Noobs cheered. Chica was high fived multiple times by her teammates. Snake still held Ryu over his shoulder. Pac-Man saw him and grinned

"I see you've found Ryu" he said "Where was he? And why is he unconscious?"

Chica silenced herself "I might've shot him with the StunnGun by accident" she said meekly "Oh please, don't disqualify me, it was accident, I didn't-"

"Enough of that" Pac-Man hushed "I saw everything and was it funny. Haha, it's okay Chica, I'm not mad"

Chica sighed a sigh of relief "Oh thank goodness. " she then grabbed the ring of keys "Well do you want your keys?"

"Nope, have mine" replied Pac-Man revealing another ring of keys. He saw the look of their faces. "Yep, I had my keys all along"

"You bastard!" shouted Sonya "You wasted our lives for nothing"

"Whoa, calm down" Pac-Man ordered "Finding those spare keys was the challenge. I lied about the engraving part that I mentioned earlier"

"Why?" asked Liu Kang

"Well because I found it more fun to trick you guys" he replied with a smile "But that doesn't matter. What matters is that you guys had it rough today. I mean you fought, Deku scrubs, Goombas, and even the Helmaroc King. You see," Pac-Man explained "this challenge was training you for three major things. Navigation, enemy encounters, and searching skills"

"What exactly does those mean?" asked Crash who was recovering from being burned by Spyro.

"Glad you ask," Pac-Man replied "Navigation is the ability to know where you are and where you are going in a video game and in real life. You probably have already encountered enemies long before. And searching skills, correspond with navigation. It basically helps you find hidden or secret items."

"Oh how cool" Tricky stated "We were learning while doing this challenge"

"Well not you," Sonya snorted "You were asleep in Sora's arms the whole time"

Tricky retaliated "That's because you threw me 20 feet in the air, you jerk"

"And I'll do it again if you don't shut your mouth" countered Sonya

"That's enough!" Pac-Man shouted over their nagging "Now, Noobs, for winning the challenge, your prize is a 100$ bonus. That basically means, no matter when you get eliminated from now on, you guys earn 100$ when you leave."

"That's awesome" Link stated

"Indeed," Pac-Man nodded "Now as for you, Gamers, I want to see you at the Arcade Zone right after dinner. You guys have the Game Over Sessions awaiting you. One of you will be out of here." With that he let the contestants leave.

* * *

 **Sonic:** We had it won. Spyro held the keys but he lost them. He should go.

 **Spyro:** Man, I blew it didn't I? It was just a sneeze.

 **Sora:** Sonya is too dangerous at times. She needs to leave before she hurts someone else

 **Tricky (holding a picture of Sonya):** (rips the paper in half and stomps it on the ground multiple times)

 **Sonya:** Oh please, like I will bow down to mobile character. She's the lowest of the lowest of video game characters.

* * *

"Yay! It feels good to win" Peach cheered as they sat with their pizza. A very good pizza. Everyone sat with their team. Snake had put away Ryu in his bunk just before who was still unconscious. Pac-Man said it takes about 18 hours before it loses its effect.

"Yeah, we sure showed those Gamers, that Noobs rule" Liu Kang added

"Agreed" said Samus

"Nice shooting you did there" Snake said nudging her in the shoulder "Really well professional"

"Well I am a trained soldier fighting off alien Metroids" she commented with a nudge back. Master Chief was silent as he looked at Samus.

Over at the Raging Gamers, they were silent except for Kirby chatting away while eating his pizza. Mario walked up to Donkey Kong in the kitchen. He was cleaning up, for what it looks like.

"Um, excuse a me" Mario piped

Donkey stopped what he was doing and looked at Mario "What is it? Can't you see I'm busy?"

"Oh sorry, I just wanted to know if I can have more a pizza"

Donkey Kong didn't answer instead grabbed a stale biscuit and stuffed it in Mario's mouth. Mario didn't say anything as he left the kitchen and back at his table where he spat the biscuit in the trash.

"Oh Mario" Peach said rubbing his shoulder "What did I tell you about Donkey Kong"

"I know but I just wanted more pizza" Mario pouted

"Oh you can have mine then" Peach asked shoving her plate of pizza to him

"Thanks Peach" he thanked as he starting eating the pizza

"All I gotta say Samus is you impressed more than Link has" Zelda joked giving a wink at Link.

"Wouldn't be saying much" played along Link. The table grew in laughter. The Gamers looked over to them and frowned.

"That could be us you know" said Sonic depressingly

"Take it easy on yourself Sonic" Amy said rubbing his head "We only lost this time"

"Yeah, but we can't keep losing" he said looking right at Spyro

"Look I'm sorry," Spyro said in defense "But there were a lot of flaws done by our team"

"He is right" Coco stated

"Let's just vote who we want to vote, instead of arguing with whom to vote" Lara Croft insisted

"Sounds like a plan" said Sonic "Well, I'm done, meet you guys there"

* * *

 **Sonic:** The good players on my team (counts them off with his fingers) Tails, Me, Sora, Lara Croft and Mega Man X. Tricky is ok and so is Crash. The rest are useless.

* * *

After dinner, Samus sat in a t-shirt and shorts by the girls cabin staring up into the night sky. Master Chief saw her there and made his move. He sat next to her not saying anything.

"Um, hey" Samus finally spoke

"I've been up there before," he said pointed at the sky "Space and beyond. It just scares going up there knowing there's a possibility of me not coming back"

Samus seemed intrigued by the way he spoke. As if he was talking like if he was remembering someone. "Well, I've gone up there many times too. It is scary"

Master chief looked at her "You know, when I saw you shoot that big bird earlier, I had to admit, that was really good."

Samus smiled "I'm pretty sure you got some aim too"

"Lately not, but that's because I don't have my MA5"

"Right"

Master Chief looked at the sky and back at her "I'm liking this team. We're pretty cooperative. Like me and my boys back at home."

"Yeah, it is a good team"

Master Chief leaned over just a little "I wasn't just talking about them"

Samus blushed and got up "Oh ok, I gotta go now, heh" she tripped over nothing and quickly got up "Bye"

Master Chief just stood there confused

* * *

 **Master Chief:** She got nervous before I made my move. What the hell?

* * *

At the Arcade Zone, Pac-Man was ready for the Game Over Sessions. He stood there eyeing the contestants as they came in.

"Raging Gamers," he began "I am sad to say one of you must go home. Here's how it works, I give you the Voting slip and you vote for the contestant you want to go home. After all the votes are tallied up I'll announce the loser who gets Game Over. From there the rest of you mus t go to your cabins and get prepared for the next challenge. I guess you practice getting along. Now, as of now, head to the voting rooms." The contestants all went one by one to vote.

* * *

 **Tricky:** There is only one person I'm voting for and that's Sonya.

 **Spyro:** Honestly, I don't who to vote for. I'm a bit lost myself.

 **Sonic:** Do I even have to tell you?

 **Coco:** By my predictions, the one who will accumulate the most votes, is the one I am voting for.

 **Mega Man X:** I find Mr. Captain needs a lesson

* * *

"Contestants" Pac-Man said after all the votes were made and counted "The votes were crazy as half of you were voted for. Let me just announce the safe contestants first. The ones who are safe are, Coco, Amy, Kirby, Crash, Lara Croft and Mega Man X."

"I'm not safe? What did I do?" Tails asked worried

"Relax Tails, you had just one vote, you're safe"

* * *

 **Kirby:** I vote for Tails. I don't know why.

* * *

"Others who are safe" Pac-man continued "Sora"

Sora looked relieved

"Sonic"

Sonic sighed easily

"And Tricky"

Sonya and Spyro looked at each other nervously.

Pac-Man saw the anxiety in their eyes "You two were the leaders in votes. One having 4 votes and the other have 3. With that being said, the Game over goes too…"

"Spyro"

Spyro stayed silent as he got up and walked away. Crash said his goodbyes as the two went their ways. Spyro waved bye on last time. This time sneezing blowing some fire.

The others laughed a little as Sonya stayed upset.

* * *

 **Sonya:** Three people voted for me. I know, Tricky and Sora are two of them. I wonder who was the third. Anyways, I gotta keep my head low. They'll be after me next time I lose so I better have people on my side as well. (chuckles devilishly) I will get my way.

* * *

"Well then," Pac-Man continued "Raging Gamers head on out. We got important business tomorrow as it is our last training challenge tomorrow. Now head on out to your cabins" as they left he looked at the camera "What a day folks, we really made it through with a lot of action in this one. As for the Helmaroc King, he'll return to Ganondorf. Tomorrow is the last day of training. What will happen? Will the Noobs win again? What was up with Samus earlier? It all will be soon answered next time on Total Video Game Island."

"Now, I gotta pay Wario for the pizza we bought"

* * *

Hey guys what did you think? Did you want Spyro to lose? The only reason I got rid of him was because he didn't seem like a well though out character. But in the end he did face off with the Helmaroc King. With that being said, the whole inner story for thsi challenge was completely erased and re planned out. The reason why it took so long out upload.

Basically the original story, involved Kirby trying to take control as leader and that Sonic had the key into Spyro sneezed and accidentally blew fire on him. I cut that idea while writing because it didn't flow well. Also the whole Tricky/Sora romance situtation just flew by at the top of my head and I somehow managed it to fit it well in my story.

In all regards, this chapter was fun and also a pain to write when my Google documents didn't save what I wrote so half my story was gone. Twice.

* * *

 **The standings:**

Raging Gamers: Challenges Won: 1  
Members: Sonic (Captain), Sora, Coco, Crash, Sonya Blade, Tricky, Lara Croft, Mega Man X, Kirby, Tails, Amy

Dangerous Noobs: Challenges Won: 1  
Members: Mario (Captain), Link, Samus, Master Chief, Ryu, Solid Snake, Peach, Chica, Liu Kang, Zelda, Steve

Eliminated: Ms. Pac-Man - Spyro


End file.
